


Back To Life

by Laziam (MItCheLlInE)



Category: Liam Payne Musician, One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik Musician
Genre: Alternate Universe, Graphic Description of Panic Attack, Happy Ending, M/M, Protective Liam, zayn has panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 07:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MItCheLlInE/pseuds/Laziam
Summary: When a fun day out turns into a horror scenario for Zayn, a kind stranger turns his entire world upside down.





	Back To Life

This is the worst feeling he has ever experienced. It started in the pit of his stomach, spreading rapidly to the rest of his body, and is now threatening to paralyse him. He needs to make it to that hut. Come on, only ten steps or so, you can do it. Zayn is desperately willing himself to reach the small wooden bench that is attached to the hut which houses the souvenir shop. His legs are moving agonisingly slow, the short distance stretching seemingly endlessly in front of him but eventually, he sinks on to the narrow plank.

He had hoped that sitting down would improve things, but if anything, the terror within him is growing stronger. Pressing his back to the wall and gripping the seat with both hands, he squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that thinking about something else will help. 

Why did he agree to visit the top of this fucking mountain? The idea of a lads holiday to Austria had sounded good at the time. Zayn would have preferred the seaside even though he can’t swim, but that doesn’t frighten him half as much as heights do. He should have never set foot into the cable car and should have stayed in the valley instead. But it’s too late now. His friends are god knows where, taking in the sights and he is here, the threat of imminent death feeling very real. 

His distraction tactic is not working. Fighting to fill his lungs with air, his heart is racing as cold sweat covers every inch of his skin. Terror feels like an iron clamp around his chest. Muffled voices reach him, but he can’t make out what they are saying; partly because the blood rushing in his ears is too overpowering and partly because those voices speak in a foreign language. 

Zayn couldn’t say how long he’s been sitting there when a new voice, speaking actual English words, gets through to him. 

“Hey, can you hear me?” the voice repeats several times. 

It’s a soothing voice, melodic and warm. Eventually, Zayn manages to nod. He forces his eyes open, and when his vision clears, he finds a guy of roughly his age, kneeling in front of him. His soft brown eyes regard Zayn with genuine concern.

“Hi, welcome back. Do you want to tell me your name?” the guy asks.

Still gasping for air, Zayn croaks out his name.

The guy takes Zayn’s hands into his, his grip firm and reassuring. “Ok, Zayn. My name is Liam, and I’m gonna try and help you regulate your breathing.” 

Zayn nods again.

“Look at me and breathe in while I squeeze your hands, then slowly breathe out as I release the pressure, ok?” Liam instructs.

They repeat the procedure for five minutes or so until Zayn takes regular breaths and his heartbeat returns to normal.

“What just happened to me?” Zayn asks. He is exhausted, and his head pounds, but otherwise, he feels almost human.

“Panic attack - extremely scary but not serious,” Liam explains. “I’m gonna take you back to the foot of the mountain. You think you’re able to trust me?”

“Definitely,” Zayn says, and he is surprised to find that he really means it. “Oh, my mates...they’ll be worried if I vanish just like that,” he adds.

“We’ll let your mates know, and you can message them when you’re down in the valley.”

“But...I...I can’t move,” Zayn says quietly. It sounds embarrassing even to his own ears.

Liam smiles. “You can, I know you do, and we have already established that you trust me, right?”

Once again, Zayn can only nod.

“If your legs wobble, just lean on me. I’ve got you covered.” 

Liam is a man of his word, carefully pulling Zayn up from the bench. Wrapping his arms around him, he leads him to an empty cable cabin while Zayn clings on for dear life.

“I am sorry, but please take the next one,” Liam tells a group of tourists who have been queuing to board the cabin and are now complaining loudly.

Liam takes no notice, guiding Zayn through the door and onto one of the inside seats, away from the windows. He sits close to Zayn, not letting go of his hand. The ride down will take approximately twenty minutes, and while it felt like a lifetime on the way up, Zayn wouldn’t mind if the descent took a little longer. He really would like to be in Liam’s presence for as long as he can. 

“So, you’re on holiday with your friends?” Liam asks into Zayn’s thoughts. 

“Yeah, we’ve wanted to do that for a while, and now we were all available at the same time for once.” Zayn knows his rescuer is only making small talk and it bothers him for some reason. 

The conversation between them flows easily and the longer it goes on, the more common interests they discover and yet, Zayn can’t shake the notion that time is running out like sand through his fingers.

“You must think I’m a right twat, falling apart like that up there,” he says, trying to steer the conversation in a more personal direction.”

Liam gives him another smile, and this time Zayn notices the crinkles around his eyes. Surely that must mean that he means it and that it’s not just out of politeness?

“Why would I think that?” Liam asks, tightening his grip on Zayn’s hand. “For one thing, it’s my job, and for another, you’re by far the best thing I’ve seen in my entire time on this mountain.”

“Yeah?” Zayn’s heart rate accelerates again, but unlike earlier, it’s a nice, thrilling sensation. “How did you get to live in Austria?” he asks, determined to find out as much as possible about this beautiful, kind man before the cable car arrives at its destination.

“I’m studying to be a Psychiatric Nurse in London. Then this opportunity for an exchange came up, and I thought I might as well see a bit of the world while I’m learning. I’ll return home next month though.” 

Zayn’s heart is now positively attempting to jump out of his chest while he digests that information. Liam lives in London. Lady Luck must have changed her mind and decided that Zayn deserves some good fortune after all.”

“I...erm...I study in London as well...Art and Literature,” he offers. “I don’t suppose...I mean...maybe...maybe we could go for a drink when you get back? Just as a thank you for practically saving my life.”

“That’s a bit of an exaggeration; I did do no such thing,” Liam says and laughs.

Damn, he’s ruined it now. Zayn knows that he has a tendency for being slightly dramatic, and on this occasion, it looks like it wrecked his chance of ever seeing Liam again.

To top it off, the vehicle glides into the ground station, thus putting a stop to the conversation. Liam waits until the car has come to a shuddering halt before he puts his hand on the small of Zayn’s back and gently ushers him out and into the nearby cafe.

“Right, I need to get back to work. You’re ok now?” Liam asks, already turning to board the cabin. 

Disappointment washes over Zayn, but he bravely gives Liam a wave. “I’m fine and thank you again.”

For a few endless seconds, Zayn watches Liam approach the vehicle, and then something happens to make him think he’s hallucinating. Liam abruptly turns around and comes rushing over to where Zayn is still rooted to the spot.

“Do you believe in fate, Zayn?” he asks without preamble. 

Zayn doesn’t even have to think about that one. “Yes, yes I do. Why do you a -”

Liam doesn’t let him finish. “I’m convinced that us meeting here today was no accident. The universe clearly wants us to get to know each other. So, my answer to your earlier question is - yes. I would love to meet up with you when I’m home.”

Zayn can’t believe how this horrible day has turned out to be one of the best of his life. He pulls Liam into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Let’s swap numbers then,” he tells Liam when they break apart. 

After keying their details into each other’s phones, Liam retakes his hand, pulling him close. For a moment they keep completely still, and then Liam brushes his lips against Zayn's before backing away.

“More of that next month,” he says, his face glowing with the same happiness that runs through Zayn.

When Liam has disappeared up the mountain and out of sight, Zayn buys himself a drink and settles into one of the comfortable chairs in the cafe. He makes a mental note to thank his friends for dragging him here and for helping to make his future look more exciting than he could have imagined in his wildest dreams.


End file.
